warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Autumnrose
Happy to help :) And with the requesting help, its either around 50 pages or 100 pages but idk xP It All Ends (On July 15) 01:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol not sure how I did that... xD It All Ends (On July 15) 01:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol :P Yep, that wasn't weird. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Perfectly normal. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha lol :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Then tell Heidi, Sydney, Bella, Carter, Loralei, Logan, Kayla, Lauren, Jessi, and Hanna that I said hi to :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Main Page help Hey! Cute Wiki. Get with SnapeFan1 and let me know some sections you may want? Like "Featured ____ " ideas. Maybe a Poll Idea? Etc. Once you compile some ideas, I can get it all together and line it up.. etc :) Let me know, as I am usually super busy on the True Blood Wiki! :) Buffymybasset Well, we can of course have a Featured Article section and to vote for featured articles, along with a section for announcemnts and also a section like 'A word from the Founder' where you say something about the wiki :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Anytime; and you go do that :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) If you like the layout, describe it or how it to Buffy :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) layout Yes, I can do something like that. Let me find someone who can resize a background picture for me to use. Does any image of a cat work? I can come up with some images, and you could chose the one you like best... Then I can choose my colors for the Wiki better. Buffy Great! =D ★Rainwillow★ 07:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I had to go. Oh and of course you can add more detail to Streamwater!CinderxLion 14:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) nothin just woke up CinderxLion 14:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol i never wake up b4 7:30CinderxLion 14:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think you did a geat job you made me sound like a fairy tale!!!!CinderxLion 14:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WHat you can do is amazing!CinderxLion 14:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Right sorry CinderxLion 14:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) kk It's SHOWTIME!!CinderxLion 15:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I made moonwing of WinterclanCinderxLion 15:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey CinderxLion 22:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) wow 7 hour practice. Nothins new sure ill role play on the wind chasers...CinderxLion 22:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) leaving. bye-bye hi. I'm leaving every wiki except my wiki, Living on our own Wiki. you can contact me there.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 23:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much; I'm free for most of the night :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can. :) Rainlegs